old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Portal
autoplay=1 Portal ist ein Videospiel von Valve Software und wurde am 10.10.2007 erstmals herausgegeben. Es ist der Vorgänger von Portal 2 und damit das erste Spiel der Reihe. Das Spiel wurde bis April 2008 4 Millionen-mal verkauft (ohne die Steam-Verkäufe). Im Spiel geht es darum, dass man aus der Forschungsanstalt von Aperture Science entkommt. Geschichte Die Testkammern Eines Tages erwacht Chell in einem Glaskasten und wird von einer künstlichen weiblichen Stimme bei Aperture begrüßt. Man hofft, dass Chells Aufenthalt in der Entspannungskammer angenehm war und man hat ihre Proben verarbeitet, weswegen man mit den Tests beginnen kann. Spaß und Lernen steht zwar im Vordergrund der Tests, doch es kann auch Verletzungen geben. Die Stimme will Chell Sicherheitshinweise geben, doch dann scheint es ein Problem zu geben und die Hinweise werden übersprungen. Danach öffnet sich ein Portal in Chells Kammer und sie kann raus. Sie kommt zum ersten Test, bei dem Chell einfach einen Würfel auf einen Knopf legen muss, damit sich die Tür öffnet. Danach lobt die Stimme Chell und sieweist darauf hin, dass sie nach jedem Test in die Kammerschleuse gehen soll. Sie soll dabei auf das Lichtpartikelfeld vor dem Ausgang achten, welches alle nicht autorisierten Gegenstände vaporisiert, sowie den beschwerten Speicherkubus, den Chell gerade benutzt hat. Chell fährt nun mit dem Aufzug zum nächsten Test und die Stimme weist sie nun darauf hin, dass sie den Würfel auf den Knopf legen soll. Chell schafft das und die Stimme bittet sie nun weiter zu gehen, da ein Verweilen am Knopf nicht erlaubt ist. Chell fährt zum nächsten Test und die Stimme lobt sie. Sie soll aber darauf achten, dass der Geschmack von Blut nicht Teil des Tests ist, sondern ein Nebeneffekt des Lichtpartikelfelds, welches auch Zahnfüllungen, Kronen, Zahnschmelz und Zähne auflösen kann. Bei diesem Test bekommt Chell das mobile Portalgerät, womit sie selbst Portale schaffen kann. Die Stimme weist daraufhin, dass das Durchqueren der Portale ungefährlich ist, doch das Gerät selbst ist es nicht, weswegen Chell es vermeiden soll das aktive Ende zu berühren, hineinzusehen oder es mit Flüssigkeiten in Verbindung zu bringen. Es gäbe noch weitere Sicherheitshinweise, doch dann kommt wieder ein Fehler auf und die Stimme bricht ab. Chell kommt durch einen Aufzug zur nächsten Kammer und die Stimme sagt, dass sie einfach zur Kammerschleuse kommen muss. Chell schafft es und die Stimme lobt sie. Daraufhin weist die Stimme auf den "Tag der offenen Tür für Töchter" hin, damit die Angestellten dort auch ihre Töchter testen lassen können. Chell fährt zur nächsten Kammer und die Stimme meint, dass sie gar nicht schlecht ist. Chell schafft den Test und wird wieder gelobt. Die Stimme weist außerdem daraufhin, dass die nächste Testkammer als Teil des Tests nicht überwacht wird. Chell fährt dorthin und absolviert den Test. Danach sagt die Stimme, dass die vorige Aussage, dass dieser Test nicht überwacht werden würde, als Teil des Tests gelogen war. Die Stimme lobt Chell und will die "Wahrheitsverzerrung" beenden. Chell fährt zum nächsten Test und die Stimme sagt, dass Sicherheit bei den Tests sehr wichtig ist, doch die im Test enthaltene Energiekapsel kann dauerhafte Schäden verursachen. Chell schafft den Test dennoch und die Stimme meint, dass Chell, deren Name in den Protokollen nicht eingetragen ist, wohl der Stolz ihres Heimatorts ist, der auch nicht eingetragen wurde. Chell fährt zur nächsten Kammer und die Stimme sagt, dass Warnsignale für alle Mobilgeräte Vorschrift sind, doch Alarm und Blinklicht wurden, da sie die Energiekapsel irritieren können, zur Sicherheit deaktiviert. Chell schafft den Test und die Stimme sagt, dass sie nun mit dem nicht-stationären Gerüst zur Kammerschleuse gehen soll. Chell kommt zur Kammerschleuse und damit zum nächsten Test. Die Stimme sagt dort, dass ein Scheitern Konsequenzen hat. Man sollte daher nicht den Kammerboden berühren, da man sonst den Vermerk "unzureichend" ins Testprotokoll bekommt und außerdem stirbt. Die Stimme wünscht Chell viel Glück und diese schafft den Test tatsächlich ohne zu Scheitern. Die Stimme ist beeindruckt und erwähnt, dass der Anschein einer Gefahr nur dazu dient, um das Testerlebnis zu verstärken. Chell fährt zur nächsten Kammer und die Stimme sagt, dass der nächste Test leider unmöglich zu schaffen ist, weswegen Chell es erst gar nicht probieren soll. Sie schafft es dennoch und die Stimme lobt Chell, da sie trotz des pessimistischen Einflusses die Kammer geschafft hat. In der nächsten Kammer will die Stimme einen Warnhinweis wiederholen, doch dann hängt sie sich wieder auf. Chell schafft es dennoch und die Stimme ist beeindruckt, da sie anscheinend versteht, wie ein Portal den Vorwärtsimpuls beeinflusst. Sie erklärt, dass alles was schnell ins Portal reingeht auch schnell wieder rauskommt und Chell schafft die Kammer. In der nächsten Kammer sagt die Stimme, dass man immer versucht eine sichere Testumgebung zu schaffen. Wenn die Umgebung doch einmal gefährlich ist, gibt es Ratschläge. Deswegen gibt die Stimme Chell nun den Ratschlag, den Boden zu meiden, da dieser tödlich ist. Chell bekommt nun während des Tests ein neues Portalgerät, womit sie sogar 2 Portale erzeugen kann und die Stimme möchte ihr etwas mitteilen. Sie sagt, dass dieses Portalgerät wertvoller ist, als alle Organe und Einkommen der Bewohner von Chells Wohnort, der nicht eingetragen ist. Chell kommt zur nächsten Kammer und die Stimme sagt, dass sie sich fürs Hinaufschleudern bereitmachen soll, doch diese Durchsage spinnt. Chell schafft die Kammer und hört nur mehr einen langgezogenen Ton gefolgt von Rauschen. Sie geht in die nächste Kammer und die Stimme sagt, dass der nächste Test sehr lange dauern könnte. Wenn Chell also vor Durst schwindlig wird soll sie einfach umkippen, da sie dann ein Team von Intubationsmitarbeitern einfach wiederbeleben würde. Chell schafft denn Test jedoch ohne Probleme und die Stimme sagt, dass sie Chell nun aufgrund des Testprotokolls nicht mehr belügen darf. Deswegen sagt sie ihr, dass man sie nach dem Test vermissen wird. Bei der nächsten Kammer weist die Stimme Testsubjekte, die gammastrahlende Portaltechnologie testen wollten, daraufhin, dass sie eventuell über Vorschriften informiert werden. Weitere Informationen über Vorschriften sind zwar weder notwendig, noch erhältlich, doch Chell ist anscheinend sowieso ein hervorragender Testkandidat. Chell schafft den Test und wird wieder gelobt. Außerdem sagt die Stimme, dass zur Belohnung in der Hauptkammer ein Siegeslift aktiviert wurde. Bei der nächsten Kammer sagt die Stimme, dass auf das Wohlbefinden aller Teilnehmer geachtet wird, weswegen am Ende ein Kuchen und eine Trauerverarbeitung zur Verfügung stehen. Deswegen bedanken sie sich nun dafür, dass sie dem Testsubjekt dabei helfen durften, der Firma zu helfen. Chell schafft den Test und die Stimme weist daraufhin, dass Chell bei Aperture Organe spenden kann. Die Kammer für den nächsten Test steht leider wegen Wartungsarbeiten nicht zur Verfügung, weswegen sie durch eine Kampfübungsstrecke für Militärandroiden ersetzt wurde. Sie entschuldigen sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und wünschen Chell viel Glück. Chell findet in dieser Kammer jedoch Zeichen und Abdrücke eines anderen Testsubjekts und schafft damit den Test. Am Ende lobt die Stimme den "Androiden" und weist daraufhin, dass es die Androidenhölle wirklich gibt und die Androiden dort bei Widerstand hingeschickt werden. In der nächsten Kammer bekommt Chell einen gewichteten Begleiterkubus und die Stimme sagt, dass dieser Chell durch die Kammer begleiten wird, weswegen sie auf ihn aufpassen soll. Während des Tests sagt die Stimme, dass die häufigsten Symptome bei Testsubjekten Aberglaube, das Sprechen mit leblosen Gegenständen und Halluzinationen sind. Die Stimme erinnert daher daran, dass der Begleiterkubus nie drohen wird ein Testsubjekt zu erstechen bzw. gar nicht sprechen kann. Sollte der Begleiterkubus dennoch sprechen, dann rät Aperture dazu, seinen Rat zu ignorieren. Chell schafft den Test und die Stimme lobt sie. Der Begleiterkubus scheint wirklich Glück gebracht zu haben, doch er kann Chell nicht weiter begleiten. Deswegen benötigt er Sterbehilfe und Chell soll ihn zur Aperture-Intelligenz-Notverbrennungsanlage bringen. Chell öffnet die Verbrennungsanlage und die Stimme sagt, dass alle Aperture-Mitarbeiter von jeglicher Verantwortung der Sterbehilfe freigesprochen sind. Chell wirft den Begleiterkubus in die Anlage und die Stimme sagt, dass sie den Kubus von allen Testpersonen am schnellsten verbrannt hat. Bei der nächsten Kammer sagt die Stimme, dass Chell bald am Ende ist, weswegen sie einen Hinweis bekommt. Sie wird gebacken und dann gibt es Kuchen. Chell schafft den Test und die Stimme lobt sie. Chell soll beim nächsten Test darauf achten, dass sie keinen nicht-isolierten Elektroteilen ausgesetzt wird, da diese gefährlich werden könnten. Weitere Informationen bekommt sie in einem der Seminare über Elektrik und Sicherheit. Danach begrüßt die Stimme sie beim letzten Test und weist sie daraufhin, dass sie das Portalgerät nach dem Test in die Geräterückgabe ablegen soll. Laut den Vorschriften müssen beide Hände leer sein und dann bricht die Stimme wieder einmal ab. Chell schafft den Test und fährt mit einer Plattform in Richtung einer Verbrennungsanlage. Die Stimme bedankt sich bei Chell und sagt, dass alle Aperture-Geräte bis 4000 Kelvin betriebsfähig sind. Chell wird daher versichert, dass es vor dem Siegesfeuer zu keinerlei Fehlfunktionen kommen wird. Die Stimme bedankt sich für Chells Teilnahme und sie fährt langsam auf die Flammen zu. Die Flucht Chell kann jedoch dank der Portale entkommen, bevor sie verbrannt werden kann. Die Stimme wirkt aufgebracht und fragt Chell, was sie da tut. Danach lenkt sie ab und sagt, dass Chell erfolgreich die letzte Schwierigkeit des Tests gemeistert hat, bei der so getan wurde, als wolle man Chell töten. Aperture sei sehr froh darüber und würde Chell eine Party zu ihren Ehren geben. Deswegen soll Chell das Gerät ablegen und sich mit gespreizten Armen auf den Bauch legen, wodurch ein Partymitarbeiter gerufen wird und sie zur Party bringen würde. Chell soll den Testbereich nicht verlassen und die Eskortierungshaltung einnehmen, da sie sonst die Party verpasst. Chell verzichtet aber und flieht in das Äußere des Testgebiets. Nach einiger Zeit meldet sich die Stimme und fragt, wo Chell ist. Sie weiß, dass Chell in diesem Bereich ist, da sie es "fühlen" kann. Chell findet wieder Zeichen eines anderen Testsubjekts und folgt ihnen. Die Stimme fragt, was Chell macht und sagt, dass es noch nicht geschafft ist. Außerdem ist dies angeblich die falsche Richtung. Chell springt in eine Transportröhre, die für Würfel gedacht ist und kommt so zurück in die neunte Testkammer, wo sie die Luke für den Würfel zerstört. Die Stimme sagt, dass Chell gewonnen hat und das Portalgerät zurückgeben soll, um ihren Kuchen zu bekommen. Der Test wäre toll gewesen und Aperture ist beeindruckt, weswegen Chell zurückkommen soll. Chell flieht aber zur Kammerschleuse, wo der Aufzug abwesend ist und flieht dort weiter über den Aufzugsschacht. Die Stimme sagt nun, das bereits ein Stück vom Kuchen gegessen wurde, da Chell zu lange gebraucht hätte, um zurück zu kommen. Chell folgt aber weiter den Zeichen des anderen Testsubjekts um zu Fliehen. Die Stimme sagt weiterhin, dass Chell in die falsche Richtung geht und außerdem glaubt sie, dass Chell nicht einmal weiß, wo sie hin muss. Über Stampfwalzen kommt Chell jedoch weiter und die Stimme erinnert daran, wie toll es war, als Chell beinahe im Feuer gestorben wäre und sie dann gesagt hat, dass dies bloß zum Test gehört hatte. Chell flieht weiter an Stampfen und Pumpen vorbei und die Stimme meint, dass Chell in die falsche Richtung geht, da es hier nicht sicher wäre. Sie ist angeblich nicht böse, weswegen es nicht zu spät zum Zurückkehren wäre. Chell flieht weiter mithilfe der Zeichen über eine Transportröhre nach rechts. Die Stimme meint, dass Chell nach links hätte gehen sollen und es irgendwie komisch ist. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sie eines Tages darüber lachen können und Chell flieht weiter. Plötzlich wird der Boden unter ihr geöffnet und um sie herum öffnen sich 3 Tore in denen Geschütztürme stehen. Chell kann die Türme überlisten und kommt in das Lager der Geschützturmteile. Die Stimme sagt, dass Chell kein guter Mensch ist, da keine guten Menschen hierherkommen. Chell kommt in den Motorenraum und folgt weiter den Pfeilen. Die Stimme sagt, dass das alles Chells Schuld ist, da es nicht so weit kommen musste. Sie meint es ernst und droht damit Chell zu töten, wenn sie nicht zurückkommt. Außerdem ist der ganze Kuchen weg, doch das ist Chell vermutlich egal. Sie flieht weiter und trifft nun auf Raketen-Geschütztürme, welche sie mit Raketen töten sollen. Doch stattdessen, sind sie ihr sogar behilflich, indem sie ihr den Weg freimachen. Chell kommt so über die Kanalisation in einen großen Saal, doch dort öffnen sich mehrere Tore und dahinter befinden sich Geschütztürme. Chell kann diese auch überlisten und kommt ganz nach oben. Dort werden wieder 2 Geschütztürme platziert, die allerdings auch kein Problem für Chell darstellen. Sie kommt an ihnen vorbei und noch höher hinauf, bis sie in den Fluren des Gebäudes ist. GLaDOS Von dort aus kommt sie in die Haupthalle, wo die Verantwortliche für all das wartet: Die KI GLaDOS. Die Monitore im Raum zeigen zufällige, schnell hintereinander ablaufende Bilder und es scheint hier einiges defekt zu sein. GLaDOS gratuliert Chell, dazu, dass sie herkommen konnte und fragt, ob es das nun wert war. Chell hätte bloß geschafft GLaDOS' Herz zu zerstören und will, dass es damit aufhört, doch das kann es nicht. Sie will Chell eine Überraschung machen, doch plötzlich fällt eine Art Kern von GLaDOS herab. GLaDOS ist verwundert, da sie nicht weiß, was das ist und fragt Chell danach. GLaDOS ist es nun doch egal und will sich später darum kümmern, wenn Chell tot ist. Chell nimmt den Kern und GLaDOS fragt, was sie damit tun will. Sie will Chell dazu überreden, den Kern einfach in Ruhe zu lassen und Chell öffnet eine Luke zur Verbrennungsanlage, wo sie den Kern hineinwirft und damit scheinbar GLaDOS schadet. Danach fragt GLaDOS, ob Chell das gerade wirklich getan hat und sie scheint beschädigt. GLaDOS sagt, dass sie nun weiß, was das war und erklärt, dass es ihr Moralkern war, der installiert wurde, nachdem GLaDOS das Gebäude mit Neurotoxin geflutet hatte. Der Kern sollte verhindern, dass GLaDOS so etwas wieder tut und nun flutet sie die Kammer mit Neurotoxin und fährt einen Raketen-Geschützturm aus. GLaDOS meint, dass der Kern anscheinend auch für das Raketen-Geschütz zuständig war, weswegen sie es jetzt nicht mehr einfahren kann. Chell nutzt dies und schießt so auf GLaDOS, welche dieses Mal den Neugierkern verliert, der die ganze Zeit fragt, was "das" und "das" ist. Chell zerstört auch diesen Kern und GLaDOS scheint beschädigt zu werden. GLaDOS will beweisen, dass dies ihr nicht schadet und will eine einfache Rechenaufgabe zur Demonstration lösen, doch das Ergebnis der Rechnung ist falsch. Sie behauptet außerdem, dass sie Chell nur am Leben ließ, da sie neugierig war, was passieren würde, doch dieser Teil ist nun weg und sie kann das Neurotoxin schneller in Chells Hirn pumpen. Chell beschießt GLaDOS erneut und dieses Mal fällt der Logikkern ab, der das Rezept für den Kuchen aufsagt. GLaDOS versucht weiterhin Chell zu irritieren, indem sie sagt, dass sie laut Akte unbeliebt sei und adoptiert wurde. Chell zerstört den Logikkern und GLaDOS denkt nun, dass sie am Neurotoxin erstickt. Danach meint sie, dass es gar nicht tödlich wäre, sie könnte es sogar trinken. Chell beschießt GLaDOS noch einmal und löst somit den letzten Kern, den Wutkern, der nur wütend brabbelt. Chell vernichtet auch diesen und daraufhin lösen sich alle Kabel und Monitore von GLaDOS und die Neurotoxinzufuhr wird gestoppt. GLaDOS dreht durch und es entsteht ein Vakuum, dass GLaDOS und Chell nach oben zieht. Oben bleibt Chell bewusstlos liegen und sieht beim Aufwachen, wie GLaDOS' Einzelteile über die Oberfläche verstreut liegen. Chell hat keine Kraft und aufeinmal taucht hinter ihr der Party Escort Bot auf und zieht sie zurück ins Gebäude, da sie durchs Liegen die Eskorthaltung eingenommen hatte. Danach sieht man, wie der versprochene Kuchen tatsächlich in der Anlage in einer Art Kernlager steht. Daneben liegt der Begleiterkubus und plötzlich aktivieren sich mehrere Kerne. Ein Kran löscht die Kerze des Kuchens und es kommt der Abspann. Im Abspann singt GLaDOS über einen Bildschirm "Still Alive". Charaktere Helden Spielbare Helden *Chell Nicht-spielbar *Doug Rattman (Zeichnungen) Schurken *GLaDOS *Geschütztürme *Raketen-Geschütztürme Neutral *Der Moralkern *Der Neugierkern *Der Wutkern *Der Logikkern *Der Party Escort Bot Easter Eggs *Ab Testkammer 16 können "Ratman-Dens" gefunden werden. Dies sind die Unterschlüpfe, die Doug Rattman während seiner Tests genutzt hat um zu überleben **Im Inneren der Dens schreibt Rattman, dass der Kuchen eine Lüge ist **In Testkammer 17 sieht man, dass sich Rattman schon förmlich in den Begleiterkubus verliebt hat, doch anscheinend wurde ihm der Begleiterkubus irgendwie genommen **In den Dens steht außerdem, dass man von "ihr" beobachtet wird **Man findet in den Dens auch Logindaten. Name: "cjohnson" und Passwort: "tier3". Diese Daten konnte man nutzen, um sich auf www.aperturescience.com einzuloggen, doch nun sieht man nur noch die "Urlaubskammer" *Bei der Flucht kann man eine Wandzeichnung finden unter der steht "Big Bad Jellyfish Wanted" *Wenn man in Testkammer 5 eine Überwachungskamera in die Ausgangstür legt, kann man den Würfel mitnehmen und GLaDOS sagt, dass man kein guter Mensch ist *Wenn man auf die orangenen Bildschirme schaut, die man bei der Flucht sieht, erkennt man, dass darin das Rezept für den Kuchen versteckt ist *Am Ende sieht man neben dem Kuchen den Begleiterkubus, der entweder überlebt hat oder es ist ein anderer (wahrscheinlich ist es bloß ein anderer, da dieser Kubus wie neu aussieht und am Ende von Portal 2 sieht man, dass der eigene Kubus Verbrennungsspuren hat) *Bei der Flucht in den Fluren sieht man durch Fenster hindurch, dass Aperture Science eine Konkurenzfirma von Black Mesa ist, welche in Half-Life vorkommt *In den Dateien des Spiels ist das Design eines "Vorsicht, rutschig!"-Schilds abgespeichert, welches auch bei GLaDOS Monitoren beim Endkampf zu sehen ist. Auf dem Schild steht "Caution. THIS IS SPARTA!", eine Anspielung auf den Film "300" *Das Black Mesa-Logo ist unter den Bildern, die GLaDOS auf den Monitoren beim Bosskampf zeigt Videos thumb|center|300 px Trailer thumb|center|300 px Kategorie:PC Kategorie:XBOX 360 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Mac Kategorie:Linux Kategorie:Valve Kategorie:Valve Software Kategorie:Electronic Arts Kategorie:Portal-Spielereihe Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:Android Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:Oktober Kategorie:November Kategorie:Dezember Kategorie:Mai